srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruined City of Tarn
This scenario has an associated forum thread. Movement You can freely move in and out of the city to Rest and Save (there is a SAFE spot just outside the city and you can return to the city's gates from any point of the map). You can even Travel to other places to stock up on Blessings of Protection or to sell equipment. The 180 minutes cooldown time between runs starts to count only after you finish the full scenario. Maps Blank textured map Schematic map with legend The legends of the map use the same numbering as the Special Locations section Text Directions (See text directions at the bottom of the page) Opponents Buildings While clearing the 17 crumbling buildings you will encounter at random 3 to 7 of the following: :*Glowing Hideous Ghouls (11+)(51-70 SP)(2-3 XP each) :*Glowing Armoured Scavengers (8+)(56-66 SP)(1-2 XP each) :*Glowing Robed Skeletons (11+)(47-59 SP)(1-3 XP each) :*Glowing Armoured Skeletons (9+)(52-91 SP)(1-2 XP each) :*Glowing Staggering Corpses (9+)(70-79 SP)(1-2 XP each) :*Glowing Cave Goblins (8+)(47-69 SP)(1-2 XP each) :*Glowing Stoneeaters (11+)(75-88 SP)(2-3 XP each) :*Glowing Carnage Crawlers (11+)(77-100 SP)(2-3 XP each) Both 11+ and 9+ Scaled Undead enemies are lowered to 7+ by The Creyn Blade. Tzal-Toalth with Ghor-Tiln's Eye lowers the 11+ ones to 8+ and the 9+ ones to 7+. New enemies were added on 14.04.2009: :*Stone Elemental (12+)(100 SP)(4, 6 or 8 XP each) :*Slithering Menace (11+)(65 SP)(2-3 XP each) :*Blackhorn Beetle (11+)(75 SP)(2 XP each) :*Giant Tarnrat (11+)(60 SP)(1-3 XP each) :*Dragon Beetle (12+)(80-85 SP)(4 XP each) :*Tri-Jaw (11+)(? SP)(2-3 XP each) :*Greater Ghoul (11+)(75 SP)(2-3 XP each) Random :*Halgirom (12+)(156-157 SP)(24/28/32 XP each - in most cases 24) Initially it was: (40/44/48 XP each - in most cases 40) :*The Goblin assassin - details to be added (one-time event) :*Massive Halgirom (one-time event) - see the spoiler for details: ::*It has a lot of Stamina and a special attack. It is nearly impossible to defeat in a single battle, however it is perfectly alright to flee ::*Texts indicating how damaged the Massive Halgirom is: ::**largely unmarred ::**moderately damaged ::**suffered moderate damage ::**damaged ::**sustained quite a bit of damage ::**heavily damaged ::**sustained heavy damage ::**severely damaged ::**suffered massive damage ::**'The order may be incorrect!' ::*Combat exp seems to be the same as what you get for defeating the 3 Halgirom guarding the keys ::*2048 General XP and 384 to All Skills and Powers for defeating ::*It is uncertain what causes the appearance of the massive halgirom, but speculated that activating the arch more than 9 times is one of the requirements. Special Locations This list follows the numbering of the legend in the schematic map. #A Demoness #*A one-time encounter in the north part of the city #*0 XP to Divination (20+) if successfully used (warns you she is very powerful) #*9+ at MR 178, 345-365 SP, has a ~20-25 SP special psionic attack. #*'You are not allowed to flee once you attack her'. #*272/280/288 combat exp for killing her #*1024 general experience for killing her #*4 XP to Divination (30+)/Arcana (40+) or 16 XP to Lore (60+) if successfully used on the ring #*Unidentified Black Stone Ring (if you choose to take it). Identifies as Item 1456: Band of Gruljasa (+5 MR, +5 SP). For the moment, and although the description warns you against it, no ill effects have been attested from wearing the ring. #An infested building. #* You will encounter 3-7 creatures, as listed above. #* Clean it of creatures to get 32 General XP, and spoils of the battle (gold and items) #* For each clean building you'll receive additional 32 General XP on scenario completion (see below) #* You can heal yourself with Restoration between battles. #* If you flee from any battle, any enemy already defeated stays defeated. #Halgirom in crumbling buildings (12+)(150-166 SP)(8/12/16 XP each - mostly 8) Initially it was: (24/28/32 XP each - nearly always 24) #*Receive Angled Copper Key from each #*16 XP after killing each one #*32 XP after killing all three #Staggering Halgirom (11+) (127 SP) (11 XP) #*No special reward, it just blocks the way #*Upon the 9th activation of the arch, this enemy changes and becomes the following: #*Glowing Halgirom (12+)(? SP) (24/28/32 XP) #**Has a nasty special attack and is currently the most problematic Halgirom #**16 XP to general after killing it #Statues of the Tarn-Hurn #*One-time puzzle #*8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to get each small square of hammered copper #*Thievery (x0.25), Arcana (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5) help in getting the squares if you don't use a power. Failing the roll causes you to lose 10-20 SP. #*8 XP for obtaining each small square of hammered copper, regardless of how you got each one #The stone arch #*Arcana (x0.25), Mind (x0.5) and Aura (x0.5) help in deciphering the code. 100+ to succeed #*128 Arcana experience for deciphering the code. If you fail, you won't be able to try again until the next run of the scenario, so it's a good idea to SAVE before trying. Once deciphered, you remember it for the following times. #*The arch gives XP to ALL Powers, buy ONLY to powers, not to skills or general #*First time: 768 XP #*Second time: 512 XP #*Third time: 256 XP #*Fourth time: 128 XP #*Fifth time: 64 XP #*Sixth time: 32 XP #*Seventh time: 16 XP #*Eight time: 8 XP #*Ninth time and every time after that: 4 XP #A copper pipe #*One time puzzle #*Use the three squares of hammered copper (from nº5: statues) to restore the water flow #*128 General XP for restoring the water flow #The fountain - useless until the water is restored. After that: #*One-time +2 MR and +1 SP added to your Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapon when used there #*Good-aligned players can drink from the shimmering water to restore all of their Stamina and Nevernal Reserve. #*Evil-aligned players lose Stamina when they drink from the fountain. #Glowing, phantasmal figure. #*He warns you that the Tarn-Hurn has escaped his imprisonment and roams the city. He also hints that "a small number of us are left to resist him" and "He is aided by entities not of this world". #Giant Stoneback Spider (11+, 125 SP)(19 XP) #*Access to a Large Stone Chest #*Open it with the three Angled Copper Keys (USE, no hint) to get Large Copper Gear #A complex mechanism with a stone wheel #*Needs the Large Copper Gear (USE, no hint) to function. #*Once you spin the wheel, the scenario finishes (you are warned before spinning). #A crude, recently erected structure of stone and timber. Details to be added. Rewards for Completion * 32 additional General XP for each building cleaned, up to 544 General Experience if you cleaned all 17 buildings. * 16 General XP for each halgirom defeated, an additional 32 XP for defeating all four. (does not count wandering halgirom) * 32 General XP for placing the copper gear in the wheel, in the 3-tiered building. * One of the following: Text Directions Quick paths These are some suggestions about how to solve this scenario in the least possible time, since it's so long. For first run ;Previous considerations :You can beat the demoness at any time you want, you don't need to do it the first time. :You should save before trying to decipher the code of the Stone Arch. We'll assume you eventually manage to do it in your first run. :You should unlock the fountain on your first run. It's very useful to have a restoration point in the middle of the map. This is only tactical advice. :Paths are split into "legs", assuming you're going to need to go back at the entrance and rest from time to time. At the start of each leg, it will be indicated how many moves you can save if you can skip resting. : For low-level players, assuming you must rest after each building or so, you can follow the indications on the text directions section. Beware of the Halgirom. :You can use any of the times you go out to rest and save to travel to Talinus and stock up on Blessings of Protection. ;Route 1 (for mid-level players, assuming you only need to rest each 4-5 buildings) * Optional leg to hunt the demoness (any time): From the entrance, 7E, 2N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N (statue), 1N, 2E. If you manage to beat her, you should go back to the entrance to rest and save. Cost: 17 moves *From the entrance: Go 1W,1S for the first building, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 2nd one, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 3rd one, and 2N for the 4th one (12 moves). Now to unlock the fountain (no battles): 1S (or 5W from the entrance), 2W, 2S, 1E, 3S, 2E, recover 1st square of copper from statue. 2W, 3N, 1W, 4N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N, get square from 2nd statue, 1S, 9E, 2N, recover 3rd and last square of copper from statue, 4S, put the three coppers into the pipe to activate the fountain (42 moves). * Go to the entrance and save. * From the entrance, 11W, 5N, 1W. Defeat the Guardian Halgirom. 5S, 2E, 1S (fountain). Use your Shimmering Silver/Iakor's weapon, if you have it. Restore your health (25 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3N, 1W, 5th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 6th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 7th building. 1E, 1N, 2E, 1S (fountain), restore health (20 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 1W, 1S. Defeat 2nd Guardian Halgirom. Retrace steps to the fountain (15 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 3E, 3S, 1W. Defeat Staggering Halgirom. 2W, 1N, clean 8th building. 1S, 1W, defeat 3rd and last Guardian Halgirom. Use the Quick go to Entrance, rest and save (16 moves). * From the Entrance: 7W, 2S, 1W, 2S, 1E (Stone Arch). Try to decipher the code and receive your reward. If you fail, you can try again. You just saved the game, right?. Then 1E, 1S, 2E (statue), continue to South, 2E, 1N (9th building), 1S, 2E, 1N (10th building). Quick-go to Entrance, rest and save (25 moves). * From the entrance, 1W, 2N, 1E (pipe, continue North), 1N, 2W, 1S (11th building), 1N, 4W, 1S (12th building), 1N, 2W, 2S, 1E, 2S, 2W, 1S (fountain, restore health), 1N, 2E, 2S, 1E, 1S, 2E, 1N (13th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (14th building), 1N, 1E, 1N (15th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (16th building), and finally 1N, 1E, 1N (17th building) (48 moves). * 1S, 6W, 1N, 1W. If you're able to take on the Giant Stoneback Spider (11+, 125 SP), you can continue 1W, 1S, 2W, 1S (14 moves). If not, do 2N, 2W, 1S to the fountain, and then 1N, 2W, 3S, 1E, 1S (22 moves). Defeat the spider and use the keys on the chest. * 1N, 2E, 1N, 1E, 4N, 2W for the final location. Use the gear and spin the wheel to finish the scenario (11 moves). * Total movement cost of this route: 236 moves. Quite long. Comments welcome. For sucessive runs Easter-Themed Scenario (Limited-time Event 2009) Starting from April 12, 2009, an Easter-themed scenario was introduced to Tarn. Upon entering the city, whether it be for the first time or returning, AG members will encounter a mysterious man wearing a wooden mask who will request for your help to return 24 colored eggs stolen by the imps wandering around the city. Upon accepting the task, he will provide you a colored basket for collecting the eggs. It is uncertain how long this event will remain available. Information * Orange, Blue, and Yellow Winged Imps are 11+/100 SP. * Red and Green Winged Imps are 12+/120-130 SP. * Imps have a special attack that may paralyze you on the next turn. They also have a second special attack that can drain 3-10 NV from your Nevernal Reserve. * Eggs collected may be bright black, red, pink, yellow, green, blue, purple, or silver. The color of the egg has no effect on the end rewards. Rewards * 16 Adventurer Tokens * 3062 Exp to General * 512 Exp to All Skills & Powers Category:Quests Category:Replayable Scenarios